Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system for a plug-in hybrid vehicle with a starter motor having a capacitor as power supply in which charging of a high voltage or power battery is enabled by external charging.
Background Information
Conventionally, a power storage device is known in which the voltage of the power storage device is controlled between a preset lower limit voltage and a preset holding or sustaining voltage, when the vehicle is not in use. The storage device is configured to be fully charged when the vehicle recognizes the driver through a vehicle driver authentication mechanism (for example, see JP 2008-141855 A).